


RMJT

by SeleneLawfulGood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Role Reversal, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLawfulGood/pseuds/SeleneLawfulGood
Summary: In one Remnant, four girls went to Atlas Academy to become Huntresses, and in the end decided to dedicate their lives to help the citizens of Mantle.In another one, those same girls left their home Kingdom, and went to Beacon instead.(Snippets from an AU where Team RWBY and the Happy Huntresses swap roles)
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	RMJT

**Author's Note:**

> I did say I was going to write more May, didn't I?
> 
> This was a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone, I had to write it. As the description says, it won't be a full fic, just scenes from this AU, because I'm far too inconsistent for the former and I don't want to promise what I probably can't deliver, but that said you can expect more of this!
> 
> Also, RMJT = Ramjet, which is apparently a shade of blue.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

I couldn’t help but fidget with the hem of my skirt, just to try to make myself a bit less nervous about all this. Had my braid been longer I would have been using that instead for sure, but alas, it hadn’t reached that level yet, only to the middle of my back as of today – and it was getting a bit frustrating, that, I had been growing it out for around two years now.

“So, you just went and did that?”

Oh yeah, we were talking.

_Gulp_

“Yep, I did, grabbed everything and took the first flight here”

Truthfully, the pure, unadulterated _satisfaction_ that remembering that made me feel helped me be a bit calmer.

“I don’t think they’ve even realized that I lied about where I was going, that’s how much attention they pay to me” _at least when they aren’t trying to make me into someone like Henry._

“Wouldn’t it be dangerous if they found out?, like, could they pull you out?”

“Nope, the Headmaster and I have an agreement about it, they basically can’t touch me as long as I’m doing well in classes, however that works” which wasn’t going to be a problem if I could help it. And I very much could “and next year I’ll legally be an adult, so I’ll be free from them anyways”

That got a chuckle out of Joanna, sending butterflies through my stomach and a small smile to my face.

“You really thought this through, huh?, the sheltered rich kid, making thorough plans just to get away from her shitty family” she gave me a light slap on the back with a teasing smirk “I didn’t think you had that in you, really”

I answered with an fakely annoyed expression and a not-so-light slap on her arm, which got her laughing again. I couldn’t help but giggle a little too.

Then she put her hand on my shoulder, gently, with a supportive look in her eyes.

“You know, you’re stronger than you think” she raised her hands behind her head and rest it there “I was lucky to have pretty nice parents, I don’t think I would have been able to do that in your place”

I didn’t believe that for even a second, but I didn’t say anything, just trying to contain the blush that was probably already on my cheeks. It was harder than it would otherwise be, given that she had just physically touched me a few seconds ago.

_Deep breaths girl, deep breaths_

There was a reason why I had asked Robyn and Fiona to stay away from the room for a while – which the little shits had almost immediately guessed and started teasing me about – and I was _not_ going to be stopped because the reason behind that reason was making me so flustered I couldn’t even talk just by being nice to me.

“You okay May?”

I nodded with a very nervous smile, that she probably caught. It didn’t matter, I was going to do this.

“Joanna, I… can I ask you something?”

Her expression turned slightly concerned, but she nodded as well.

_Okay, do it_

“I… I like you, a lot, a-and I’ve liked you that way since the beginning of the year and…” _god just get to the point_ “… w-would you go to the dance with me?, as more than friends?” 

Moments of silence passed, during which I just considered running away and never looking her in the eyes again. Not like I was looking at her now, I was far too nervous for that, and extremely terrified, and did I mention-

“Hey”

I almost jumped at the sound of her voice waking me from my internal rambling, and I _forced_ myself to look at her.

What I found wasn’t a mocking look, or a scowl, or anything similar that I could have been expecting. Instead, it was the kindest, happiest smile I had ever seen on her, like she had been expecting me to do this, or… like she wanted me to?

The next thing I remembered, interrupting my rambling yet again, was the feeling of her lips on my own: soft, warm and gentle, not even a tiny bit forceful. It was all I could think of for the few precious seconds that it lasted, and I immediately craved that closeness again the moment I felt her leave, though that desire was lightly offset by the sheer warmth that her smile radiated – a smile that was directed to me and me only – and the slight flush on her cheeks.

“How’s this for an answer?”

I blinked, dumbfounded.

Then, I felt tears pool in the corners of my eyes. I started laughing, relieved, so _godsdamned_ relieved, I didn’t even find it in myself to care if I was making a scene around the woman I had been crushing on since basically the beginning of the year, and who apparently _liked me back_.

The feeling of her arms around me only made those feelings stronger.

Only a couple of minutes later did I stop crying, Joanna still embracing me.

“I’m, I was a bit terrified, that you were going to tell me to fuck off or something”

“Never” she hugged me closer “even if I didn’t like you this way, you’d still be one of my best friends, and I’d never treat you like that”

“And… to be honest, I’ve liked you like that too since- well, almost since we met, but I only realized it a few days ago, I’m not very good at recognizing my own feelings” she said with a small nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head “I was going to ask you out if you didn’t do it first”

I was too emotionally tired to care about blushing again in front of her, especially when she was probably doing so too, if her tone was any indication (in fact, I kind of felt, like it was _safe_ to do so).

“Then it’s good that I was the one to do it” I really doubted I would have had the courage to just, kiss her on the spot just like she did.

After that, the next few seconds we spent in silence, the only thing we needed being each other’s presence. I got very close to falling asleep, before the door opened in the loudest way possible and our two remaining teammates entered the room, Robyn loudly proclaiming her satisfaction that ‘us lovebirds had _fucking_ finally stopped dancing around each other and being annoyingly awkward’ – as if she and Fiona were better, they were an item, _they just didn’t know it yet_.

(I ignored the implication that they had both been straight up listening in through the door, I’d have time to get mad at them later).

In any case, I felt _happy_ , more than I ever remembered feeling since I started transitioning all those years ago, and I’d do anything to keep that feeling with myself.

Quickly glancing at the girl whose arms were wrapped around me, I felt hope that it wouldn't be hard to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and short fluff to start!
> 
> (and let it be said, I have no idea how to write endings)


End file.
